Death Islands
by Champion Z
Summary: After the death of Mona, her cousin and her sister she wakes up years later on her own island near Italy. This is unexplainable. Apparently it's happened to many other girls around the globe, together, they are the death islands. They were once humans but now they're nations and nobody has a clue why. Romano/OC Prussia/OC Italy/OC Russia/OC Lithuania/OC America/OC Canada/OC etc.


_Chapter 1: Death Day_

Mona's POV

My name is Mona. I may be a girl but if you miss with me I'm going to kick your useless ass into next week. Now that that's out of the way I feel like I should explain a very special day in my life, since you probably going to want to hear this, simply because it's quite an interesting thing to know. The day in question is this: my death day. It started off pretty normally. My cousin Anastasia who was staying with my family after her parent's death woke me up in her perfect perky way she did every morning that annoyed me for honestly no reason. After a burst of yelling and swears she laughs and leaves me alone. Girls aren't really supposed to act like me, we're supposed to be ladies, I'm not a lady in any way shape or form. Don't get me wrong, I was beautiful, fair skin, bright green eyes, goldenish brown hair and I was also pretty skinny. If you didn't know me you'd think I was some sort of an angel. If it isn't already horribly obvious I am not an angel in any way shape or form. When I was older I knew I would impersonate a man, I just knew it, I told Anastasia about this but nobody else, I didn't trust anybody else, as stupid as Anastasia was most of the time she was by far trustworthy, I knew she'd never tell anybody my secrets.

I yawned and got out of bed, it was fairly early in the morning, I didn't know what Anastasia was planning but it was probably something considering she wasn't much of a "good woman" either. After getting dressed I walked out to see Ana dressed in some pretty plain clothes that made little sense for her as she usually did dress rather nicely unless she was farming or rough housing with boys (the senseless ones that wouldn't really think it was wrong that a girl liked all the same things they did).  
"What are we doing? Better not be something fucking stupid" I say with a slight yawn  
"Mona just trust me" Anastasia says "I promise it's nothing all that bad"  
I shrug deciding for once to take her word for it.

Bad Plan.

Ana rushed me into the woods behind our house grinning in a stupid way.  
"What are we doing?" I question again  
Ana grins happily "I heard this rumor that there's some kind of a weird creature that lives in these woods and will eat you unless you give it a tomato" she pauses "And we're going to find it"  
I give her a horrified look "What?! No way I'm doing that!"  
Ana shrugs "Suit yourself"  
And then she runs into the woods.  
"Ana...you fucking bastard" I mutter angrily before following after her

* * *

Anastasia's POV

This was so exciting. If Mona and I found the monster nobody would ever underestimate us. It would be wonderful! Maybe it would even be the start of some sort of equality in Italy. Not that it stunk being a woman or anything, I just didn't like it that horribly much, I wanted to be like a boy...  
It happened so fast.  
In my thoughts I slipped in the mud, I screamed and felt myself falling...falling towards a hole.  
"Mona!" I scream gripping angrily in the slick mud to no avail, I felt myself falling.  
I try to catch myself, I hear Mona screaming my name asking where I am and what's wrong. I struggle to hang onto the sides of the rock, the hole is a few feet deep but the fall to the bottom doesn't look very fun.

I struggle to pull myself back up, my fingers are turning red with strain, I'm going to have to let go soon.  
"M-Mona help!" I manage to shout despite my fear  
"What! Where are yooooooooooooooooou!"

Mona lands on top of me and suddenly I hear a large crack, there's a sharp pain in my neck, a feel something warm come out of my mouth, I think it's blood, everything is getting fuzzy...The last thing I remember thinking is _'I don't want to die'_

* * *

Mona's POV

I scream, Ana is covered in blood and she's stopped moving.  
"A-Ana?" I ask nervous about the big crack I'd heard, I know what it was but I was in denial, tears spilling down my face  
I stand up, Ana's eyes are still wide with shock but they're glazed over.  
My cousin.  
My perky overly happy cousin.  
My best friend.

She's dead.

"No...No...No...No...NO!"

I stumble backwards and start climbing up the wall, it's hard but I manage to do it. This was all my fault. If I hadn't slipped I'd still be helping Ana up, she'd be fine, she'd be laughing about it.  
She'd never laugh again.

I was lost. Ana would know the way back.  
I could imagine my mother's face when I told her what happened.  
The horrified shock that painted her face when I told her Mona was dead.  
I saw my father's eyes full of pain and anger as he yelled at me for this horrible mistake.  
Most of all I saw the face of my sister.  
Giana wasn't that much younger but she still acted like a child, always smiling, this would hurt.

This was shaping up to be the worst day of my life.  
OK rewording, this _was _the worst day of my life.

I fell, I just dropped like a fly. I was so sad...So guilty...It felt like all my muscles were tensing up, I sighed.  
"Mona?"  
I look up, oh, "Ciao Padre" (Hello Father) I say weakly  
"Mona where have you been?" he demands angrily "Your covered in mud, where is Ana"  
"SHE DIED!" I screamed, it echoed around the woods  
Father's eyes are horrified at first but then they turn to pure fury "How did she die?"  
"I-I fell on her when she was falling into this hole" I whimper  
"QUESTO E 'COLPA TUA STUPIDO PICCOLA STREGA!" (THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID LITTLE WITCH!) Father shouts  
He looks angry, I didn't think he'd be this angry...  
I kicks me hard in the face, I feel blood spurt out of my nose, I whimper.  
"Father what are you doing!" I hear the horrified voice of Gia  
"YOUR SISTER IS A WITCH!" he shouts angrily "SHE'S KILLED ANA!"  
"Wh-WHat?" Gia takes a step back  
"Gia I didn't!" I sob  
Gia looks conflicted for a moment like she doesn't know what to do.  
"Father I'm telling Mother you can't do that!" she says a bit bravely for her "You can't."  
Father does is swiftly, so swiftly I barely saw. He pulled the knife he used to carve things, walked up and plunged it into the chest of my perfect sister. She fell almost gracefully. I screamed.  
Father took the blood spattered knife out of my sister and turned to me.  
I got up and took a fearful step back.  
_He's insane he's insane he's insane _I thought fearfully _Oh my god he's insane  
_I'd defend myself but I'm too terrified. Two of the most important people in my life are dead.

I let him stab my chest.  
It barely hurts.


End file.
